A wild turkey decoy to be effective must be realistic in its appearance and operation. To be realistic the decoy must simulate the movements of a live wild turkey. These movements include, while eating the entire body pivoting towards the ground followed by the head and neck pivoting as when pecking the ground while eating.
Wild turkey decoys heretofore known are either non-animated stationary types or to the extent movement is possible, it is very limited and unrealistic and therefore ineffective in attracting live birds to the decoy.
What is needed is a realistic decoy that is simple and inexpensive to construct but is capable of multiple animations for simulating a live wild turkey.